Barney Around the Treehouse (1998)
'''Barney Around the Treehouse '''is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in September 20, 1996. Plot When Baby Bop accidently makes a mess in the treehouse, her, Barney, B.J, and the kids clean it up. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever / Season 3 Body: David Joyner) * B.J. * Baby Bop * Kristen * Carlos * Tosha * Min * Shawn * Jason * Jeff * Maria * Jill * Sean Abel * Daisy Abel * Kelly * Danny * Jean-Claude * Lillian * Dasha * Michelle Cast For "Jack and the Beanstalk" * Jeff (Jack) * Maria (Jack's Mother) * Sean Abel (Jack's Brother) * Jill (Jack's Sister) * Danny, Jean-Claude, Kelly, Lillian, Daisy Abel, Shawn, Min And Tosha (Jack's 8 Cousins) * Dasha (Wonder Woman) * Michelle (Batgirl) * Kristen (Giant's Wife) * BJ (Giant) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Clean-Up (Preformed by Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill and Kristen) # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Performed by Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill and Kristen) # The More We Work Together (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill and Kristen) # A Silly Hat (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill and Kristen) # The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill and Kristen) # Where is The Hope That I Once Knew? (Performed by Sean Abel) # Castles So High (Preformed by BJ, Sean Abel, Jeff, Jill, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Lillian and Maria) # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Kelly, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # This is What It Means to Be a Friend (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # Listen When People Talk (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # The Rainbow Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # Respect (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # We Are Little Robots (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # The Idea Song (Performed by: Barney and Sean Abel) # Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # The Clean-Up Clock (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) # I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Sean Abel, Jeff, Carlos, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Jason, Daisy Abel, Kelly, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Maria, Jill, Kristen, Dasha and Michelle) End Credit Music # This is What It Means to Be a Friend # Senses Song # Buffalo Gals # This is What It Means to Be a Friend (Reprise) Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: # Season 3 Opening Sequence # Jeff picking up the toy ball during "Clean Up" # The Barney doll coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) # Barney singing "Castles So High" (And when he's tall, that's what we call) # Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "We Are Little Robots" (A dinosaur sensation) # Baby Bop making a mess at the treehouse # BJ as The Giant arriving at the castle in "Jack and the Beanstalk" # BJ singing "Silly Hats" # BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the treehouse (Barney's friends are big and small) # Jeff as Jack bringing beans to Maria as Jack's Mother during "Jack and the Beanstalk" (They come from lots of places) # Carlos picking up a cowboy hat during "Clean Up" (After school, they meet to play) # BJ singing We Are Little Robots" (And sing with happy faces) # Barney turning the first page of the "Jack and the Beanstalk" book (Barney shows us lots of things) # BJ as the Giant opening the door of the castle during "Jack & The Beanstalk" (Like how to play pretend) # Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" (ABC's & 123's) # Maria as Jack's Mom hugging Jeff and Sean Abel as Jack and his brother during "Jack & The Beanstalk" (And how to be a friend) # Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Sense Song" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) # Barney hugging Carlos and Jeff during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) # Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) # Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Around the Treehouse" Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. * B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". * The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * The musical arrangements from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" are used. * The Season 2 Barney doll from "Hoo's in the Forest?" is used. * The Season 3 Barney & Friends Set is used. * The arrangements for the end credit music from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" are used. * This, and Treehouse Clean Up both mark the another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Carlos threw a basketball and it hit Barney in the head, and it didn't hurt when he came to life. * After the "Clean Up" song, first, Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him. Then, Barney tells the kids that they are cleaning up the treehouse. And then, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse. * When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". * Carlos wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." * Tosha wore the same hairstyle and clothes in "Be a Friend". * Min wore the same hairstyle and clothes from "Let's Help Mother Goose". * Shawn wore the same clothes in "Picture This". * Jason wore the same clothes in "Ship Ahoy". * Kristen wore the same hair-style from "Tick Tock Clocks", the same shirt in "First Day of School" and the same pants in "Barney's Adventure Bus". * Jeff wore the same clothes from "Howdy, Friends!". * Maria wore the same hair-style in "First Day of School", the same shirt in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" and the same pants in "We've Got Rhythm". * Sean Abel wore the same green t shirt And some shorts. * Daisy Abel wore the same hair-style Kami wore in "Three Lines, Three Corners", the same shirt while Emily wore in "Barney's Super Singing Circus" and the same pants while Ashley wore in "Barney's Talent Show". * Kelly wore the same hairstyle and clothes from "Can You Sing That Song?". * Danny wore the same clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt". * Jean-Claude wore the same Mickey Mouse shirt and a long jeans, white sock and gray sneakers. * Lillian wore the same hairstyle and clothes while Tina wore in "Home Sweet Homes". * Jill wore the same hairstyle and clothes from "How Does Your Garden Grow?". * Dasha wore the same hairstyle and clothes while Kim wore in "Tree-Mendous Trees". * Michelle wore the same long hair and clothes while Julie wore in "A Welcome Home". * During "Jack and the Beanstalk", during BJ as The Giant invading the castle, first, BJ as the Giant opens the door and says "Surprise!", then, Jeff as Jack yells "Run Sean, It's a giant!". And then, BJ says "I'm hear to take over this castle!". Quotes Quote 1: * (after the song "Clean Up". Sean Abel is here) * Sean Abel: Hi Guys. * Jeff: Hi Sean, What's Up! * Sean Abel: Not Much, My Big Sister Anna Minor was in North Carolina. * Danny: In July! * Sean Abel: Why Did You Notice When You Clean Up? * Danny: I Thought Dasha was in North Carolina just Anna in Your House, Let's Read the note, It Says, If You Wonder Who You Are, It was the day we played Ball In the Gym, and on stage at west Hall Middle School, When, You Come So Far, The End is Near, Now, We are Here to Welcome you to Season 3 School! * Kelly: Yeah, We Did you Welcome to Our Treehouse. * Danny: Kelly's Right Sean Abel, and you are the Ones! * Sean Abel: It's along Dream come true. * (music starts "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes".) Quote 2: * (after the song "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". song, Barney Comes to Life) * Barney: Whoa!!! * Kids: Barney. * Barney: Hi Everybody, I Like You Are Singing Sean Abel! * Sean Abel: Yeah, We Know How Come. * Barney: Lillian I Like you're Singing too, when play some kind of games? * Lillian: We've Been Looking and Looking, Just Even Know How My Mother! * Min: Yesterday We Went in Gym class, My Teacher Said Real Kids Can Be on Stage. * Barney: Right Min, Gym Will be a little more excited to see this place! Quote 3: * (meanwhile Jack founds his mother, his Brother & Sister he brought Magic Beans) * Barney: (Narrating) after the time, Jack found some magic beans, and his Brother Said! * Sean Abel: (as Jack's Brother) Jack, Let Me See Let Me See! * Maria: (as Jack's Mother) Jack, What in the world are those Beans. * Jeff: (as Jack) Mom, There Not Ordinary Beans, There Magic Beans! * Maria: (as Jack's Mother) You Know What, May I see Wanna Those? * Jeff: (as Jack) Sure! * (maria (as jack's mother) toss them out of the window, she punished him) * Maria: (as Jack's Mother) (angry) Jack You Had Done Some Stupid Things But, This is a Time for piece of the, Where we're You Had Brings!?! * Jeff: (as Jack) But Mom There Guaranteed, I can Bring Them Back Tomorrow! * Maria: (as Jack's Mother) You We're Cheating You we're Getting a 20 Minute Grounded Timeout, and Trying to Sampling ask you to Be Careful? * Jeff: (as Jack) I'm Sorry Mom! * Maria: (as Jack's Mother) Sorry is Not Good Enough, Now We Had No Money and We Had No Cow! * Jeff: (as Jack) Argh! * Maria: (as Jack‘s Mother) (teeth angry) Get in, Bed! * Barney: (narrating) So Jack was Grounded Timeout for 20 days in Bed without any supper! * (fades to jack's room in bed at night) * Barney: (narrating) as soon as he lay there that night, Listening to his stomach growl, thinking about what he had done, He begin to hear strange noises outside his window! * Jeff: (as Jack) Gee, It looks kinda nice out here, That sure is not so Bad, Huh Dad? * Jason: (as Jack's Dad) Not so Bad, What Do You Mean That's Not So Bad!?! * Jeff: (as Jack) That's It! Quote 4: * Sean Abel: Barney, There Something About The Other Story, That I Don't Understand. * Barney: What's That! * Sean Abel: Well, When Jumpstart Around the World, is the CD Rom for Me in December 25th, Isn't It Wonderful? * Barney: Yeah. * Sean Abel: So, Why if Those Zippers Can be Really a Frustrated! * Barney: Well, If Zippers Can Not be Really Frustration. * Sean Abel: But Why if the Jumpstart Preschool Gang appears in Jumpstart Around the World! * Barney: Well, The Other Idea Can Not Be Understand! Release Dates # September 20, 1996. # May 4, 1999 Summary at the back cover When Baby Bop makes a mess at the treehouse, she, Barney, BJ and the kids help clean up the treehouse. Along the way, they sing songs and tell a story about Jack and the Beanstalk. Will the treehouse be fully cleaned and good as new? Artwork Front Cover * Barney, BJ and Baby Bop at the treehouse * Blue words "AROUND THE TREEHOUSE" in the "Arial Black" font * Classic Collection spine at the top * Ages 1-8 at the right corner in the bottom * 50 Minutes at the left corner in the bottom Back Cover * Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Castles So High" * BJ as the Giant (angry) and Jeff as Jack (happy) in the story "Jack and the Beanstalk" * Baby Bop making a mess at the treehouse "Around the Treehouse" Previews 1996 Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (Late 1996/1997 Still Version) # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Around the Treehouse Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview # Joe Scruggs VHS Preview # Barney's Fun & Games Preview 1999 Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) # Sing and Dance with Barney Preview # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Around the Treehouse Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney In Outer Space Preview # Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 2-VHS Pack Preview # Barney's It's Time For Counting Preview # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) 2000 Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) # The Wiggles The Monkey Dance - Music Video # Barney Home Video Logo (1995) # Barney in JumpStart: The Movie Preview # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Around the Treehouse Title Card Closing # End Credits # Come On Over to Barney's House Preview # Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview # The Wiggles Quack Quack - Music Video # The Wiggles Romp Bomp A Stomp - Music Video # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview # More Barney Songs Preview # Barney's Adventure Bus Preview # Be My Valentine, Love Barney Preview # Barney's Night Before Christmas Preview # Barney Home Video Logo (1995) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney Home Video First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation